Their Happily Ever After
by PabloandDuck
Summary: This is our spin on the events post Deathly Hallows. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Birthday Party Surprise

Chapter 1

"…Happy birthday dear Harry; happy birthday to you." Everyone applauded as Harry blew out the eighteen candles atop his marble cake and Ginny pecked him on the cheek.

"Here," Hermione said, handing Harry a box in blue wrapping paper, "It's from Ron and me."

"Thanks!" Harry grinned and ripped off the wrapping paper and held up a picture of himself with Ron and Hermione on either side of him. It was their fifth year, and even though it was only three years ago, it felt like a lifetime. Unbelievable he wouldn't ever return to the first place that truly felt like home.

A sudden rap at the door made everyone's head turned as Ginny popped out of her seat and approached the door with a pleasant smile on her face. "Good evening," Ginny greeted.

Harry, slightly puzzled, glanced past Ginny to see the taut Professor McGonagall standing in the threshold. "Please come in and have a piece of Harry's birthday cake." Ginny finished.

"Oh, I am so sorry I interrupted. I can come back at a different time." Professor McGonagall apologized, turning abruptly.

"No, it's okay Professor, stay and have some food." Harry offered.

Molly cut in, "Really Minerva dear, there's plenty to eat," she said, ushering McGonagall into an empty chair.

"Well if you insist, I really won't impose long." She promised.

Swallowing her last bit of cake, and taking the last sip of her butter beer, Hermione said "Well Ron and I must be going now. We have some last minute packing to do before we head off to Australia to visit my parents." She stood up and gave a Harry a quick peck on the cheek. "Happy birthday again."

Harry walked Hermione and Ron to the door. As Hermione descended down the stairs Ron lingered for a moment. "I was going to give you the sequel to _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_, but then I remembered that you would be using it on my sister, so instead I got you theses socks. Enjoy, mate." Ron turned to follow Hermione but then stopped, realizing he'd forgotten something. "Oh, uh, by the way, while we are there, I was thinking of asking 'Mione's father if I can marry her."

"Ron that's excellent," Harry congratulated, giving him a brotherly hug.

"RON! We have to go! We have an 8:30 AM flight to catch, Mister I-wanna-ride-on-an-airplane!" She yelled up the steps. "Taking after your father," she muttered, turning on the spot and disappearing out of view.

"Uh-oh. She only Apparates ahead of me when she's mad. I've gotta go mate." He said, rushing and turning just as Hermione had done several seconds previously.

"Uh, goodbye? Harry said, confused, waving to the spot Ron had just stood on. He then walked back to the table to see Mrs. Weasley picking up her purse.

"Sorry to be going so soon, but Ginny and Arthur and I are heading to Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick up Ginny's school things and we want to get an early start." She said smiling. Arthur and Ginny had already stood up and were ready to go, but George remained comfortably reclined in his chair. Mrs. Weasley gave him an _are-you-coming?_ look.

"Oh!" George exclaimed, jumping out of his chair, "I've got to, er, go think of some, um, new…ear jokes!" he said, proud of his excuse.

As they all left and Harry began to clear the table Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and addressed Harry, "Well as you know, the spot for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job is once again open. I've had copious amounts of applications, but I know of one person in particular who would be perfect for the job."

"Oh really? Well who is it?" Harry asked before a sudden realization, "Well, Professor, I would be absolutely honored to fill the spot!"

"Excellent! And Gryffindor will be in need of a Head of House, and I can't recall a more famous Gryffindor since the wonderful Godric himself." She hinted once again.

"That would be delightful, Professor, thank you for the opportunity." Harry said, getting up and shaking her hand.

"Well since I am no longer your instructor, you could address me as Minerva."

"Or not."

"Not is fine as well. And I really must be going now. So much work, so little time." And with she smiled and showed herself to the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny! I've got great news!" Harry burst through the door of the Burrow to find her in the kitchen baking. She hurriedly wiped the flour from her forehead.

"What is it?" She answered excitedly, kissing him on the cheek.

"After you all left the other night, McGonagall offered me a job!"

Ginny stopped stirring the batter and looked at him puzzledly. "Doing what?!"

"Er, teaching, of course…" Harry wondered why this wasn't obvious.

"Um… teaching what, Harry? Will you be filling her post in Transfiguration?"

"Gin, I just defeated the most powerful dark wizard, like, ever. I'm teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Harry confirmed.

"I know," said Ginny laughing. "I was just kidding. And I'm really proud of you," She rose to her tippy toes and left a lingering kiss on Harry's lips. "I love you." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2: The Announcment

Chapter 2

"We're back!" A very tan Hermione walked through the door into the Burrow's kitchen. Her three suitcases were bewitched to float effortlessly behind her. Ron, however, was not behind her. "Oh come on, Ron," she said to the open threshold. "You're going to have to face them all eventually.

"Ugh, all right," Ron muttered, walking through the door, oddly resembling a giant tomato.

"I told him to wear sunscreen and he didn't listen," Hermione explained, rolling her eyes.

"Well why would I have to bother with Muggle inconveniences when you could just wave your wand and have me totally cured?" He questioned.

"It's the principle, Ronald. Am I always going to bail you out every time you get into trouble?" she asked.

"I thought that was the sort of thing husbands and wives did for each other. Get them through the things they can't handle on their own."

"Husbands…wives…marriage…you two?" Mrs. Weasley stuttered. "I can't believe it! My Ickle Wonnykins getting married!"

"Oh yes! And he was so romantic about it. We went scuba diving on the Great Barrier Reef, and just as we were about to head to the surface, he created bubbles above our heads to say 'I love you forever. Be my wife?' It was so incredible. He even asked my father for his permission," Hermione gushed.

"Well where's your ring, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, staring at Hermione's naked left hand. "Don't tell me Ron planned that whole thing then forgot a ring."

"No he bought me a gorgeous ring; I'm just not allowed to wear it." Hermione explained glancing over at Ron, who she assumed was blushing, but she couldn't tell because of his sunburn.

"Why won't you allow her to wear the ring dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It's too cheap. She deserves something better than a fifteen galleon ring." Ron admitted. "And when I get a job and all I'll get her a proper ring worthy of her; a ring that she can be proud to show off."

"I've told you a million times, the ring could've been the prize inside a Cracker Jack box and it wouldn't make any difference to me! I would still want to show it off!" Hermione stood and rummaged through her purse, pulling out a small ring. "In fact, I've decided to wear it."

"Please don't," Ron begged.

"Think about it this way, Ron. Out real friends, you know: Harry, Neville, Luna, and all of them aren't going to think any less of you. Who is going to care?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy," Ron grunted, clenching his fists into a tight ball. "He would probably buy you the most expensive ring there is."

"Maybe, but does Malfoy have adorable freckles? Does Malfoy turn a deep red when he is embarrassed? Would Malfoy take me scuba diving on the one of the most beautiful sights in the world to propose? Okay, so Malfoy can buy a ring, but he can't come anywhere close to competing with you, Ron. You are the one I love, and you're the one I want to give me the ring I wear on my finger, and I am going to wear it proudly!"

"Fine," he sighed, the corners of his lips forming a smile.

While filling a glass of water for himself, Harry realized he hated living alone. There was never anyone around to talk to besides Kreacher, and even he spend most of his time conversing with Mrs. Black's portrait. It all made him very excited to go back to Hogwarts until he realized that all the things he loved about his first real home were things he probably wouldn't be doing anymore. Things like studying late at night in the comfortable chairs in Gryffindor common room, special weekend visits to Hogsmeade, and sneaking out late at night under the Invisibility Cloak to see Hagrid. In fact the only thing that would be the same is the delicious meals planned by hundreds of house elves. His train of thought was interrupted with a light rap on the door. Harry took one last sip of his water and turned the glass upside down in the sink before going to open the door to Ron and Hermione.

"We're engaged!" Hermione shrieked, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Congratulations!" Harry said.

"Enough about us, what did McGonagall want that night she stopped by?" Hermione asked. "Everyone knows, but they said you'd want to tell us."

"Oh yeah. How about we go inside though?"

He led them into the sitting room and called Kreacher to get them each a Butterbeer. "McGonagall came to offer me a job teaching at Hogwarts. And to take her spot as Gryffindor Head of House."

"Harry," Hermione began, "that's incredible!" She took a sip of her Butterbeer and thanked Kreacher. "Of course I know you'll be great at the job. Actually, Ron and I have both agreed to find jobs soon."

"I was looking through the _Prophet_ the other day and I saw that there was an opening on the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee, Ron. I'm pretty sure it's in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."

"And you think I could do it?" Ron asked.

"Of course, Ron. You're a walking catastrophe." Hermione teased, shoving him playfully.

"So, will your parents be flying up for the wedding?" Harry asked her.

"Oh yes. But they've decided not to move back here; something about the booming dental industry down there." Hermione explained. "Besides, according to them, I can just 'Appeareinate' whenever I want to visit." They all laughed.

"Hard to believe seven years ago I would've made the same mistake. I was always wondering why magic was such a bad word in Uncle Vernon's house."

"Yeah, most people can go an entire lifetime with nothing exciting ever happening to them, but you Harry, have managed to survive a killing curse as a baby, defeat Voldemort at the ages of eleven, twelve, fourteen, and seventeen. You rescued an innocent man from the Dementor's kiss at thirteen. You should write an autobiography someday." Hermione decided. "You would be a millionaire."

"Too late," Ron muttered under his breath, receiving a smack to the back of the head.

"Why don't you write it, Hermione, you know, someday? You've always been a better writer than me anyway." Harry suggested.

"Oh I couldn't! There has to be someone who wants to write it!" Hermione declined, blushing.

"Yeah, why don't I send an owl down to Rita Skeeter and see what she does with my life story?" Harry joked sarcastically. "It would be much better if one of my best friends wrote it." Ron cleared his throat loudly. "Oh come on, Ron," Harry rolled his eyes, "you know you are both my best friends."

"Well, yeah, but I always thought I was your best, best friend," Ron said laughing; Harry and Hermione joining in quickly.

"You know," Hermione said, draping her arms around Harry and Ron. "We may have started out just a bunch of misfits, but somehow we made it work."


End file.
